Fangirls at Ouran
by TheMasked-Trickster
Summary: Me and my two friends get sucked into the ouran universe. The only problem, the screen messed up my wish! I guess being a host wouldn't be THAT bad. Shonen-ai, genderbend, so much flirting
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: YAY! Curse you plot bunnies! I need to work on my fanfics! So many fangirl ideas. I need to focus on one. Okay.**

**WARNING: Genderbender, yaoi/maleXmale in future**

**Ikuto: Sweetfoxgirl13 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

><p><strong>Talking: <strong>"Kaci Hex"

**Thinking: **_Bri Kiryuu_

**Other languages: "Micky Lee-Yang"**

* * *

><p>Kaci smirked from her spot next to her friends. Ah~ so much fun, watching Ouran with her friends. She squealed as Kyouya showed up on screen. Bri squealed when the twins showed up, and Mickey squealed when Tamaki appeared.<p>

Kaci's smirk widened and she whispered in a low voice, "I want your babies." Making both girls jump, they had different reactions after that. Mickey laughed and Bri hit her in the head. "Ke sesesesesesese~ You be jelly of my voice skills."

"No. You sound freaky, maybe even like a boy."

Kaci stuck out her tongue and said, "I would be a host worthy boy!" Then, she felt a tugging on her ear. She turned back to the TV and saw a black hole in the middle of it. Kaci was dragged across the floor, she grabbed Bri's ankle, and she grabbed Mickey's arm. Mickey grabbed the couch, leaving scratch marks. They were all sucked in and started screaming bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaci POV<strong>

It was warm...really warm. It was dark...night time? What's going on? Then, I remembered. I WAS FUCKING SUCKED INTO A BLACK HOLE! I put my hand in my face...I CAN'T SEE! I screamed, "I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I opened my eyes and saw that Bri was sitting next to Mickey, across from the cot I was on. A cot? "I'm in a nurse's office?"

"Yeah...and...Kaci. There's a tiny problem."

"What? Is my face messed up? Not the face *sobs* Please not my face!"

"Um...Kaci...It is...but it's not what you think." Bri held up a mirror...I. Was. A. Boy!

"MOTHER OF FUCK SHIT BITCH FUCKING MOTHER OF SHIT! I NEED A FUCKING FULL BODY MIRROR!" I rolled out of the bed and sommersaulted to the mirror. I had a muscle toned body...A FREAKIN' SWIMMERS BUILD?

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! MY GIRLISH FIGURE! MY SMEXY CURVES! IT'S GONE! IT'S ALL GAW-HA-HAWN! WHY DOES MY FLAT CHEST STILL HAVE TO BE THERE! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Calm down, Kaci!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN! I'M A DROP-DEAD SEXY BOY WITH THE MIND OF A GIRL?...I'M A FUCKING STEREOTYPE GAY BOY! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?"

"WE'RE IN OURAN!"

"...That works. But wait...Ouran? As in Ouran High School Host Club, Ouran?"

"Yup."

"HELL YES!...I hope Kyouya's gay."

I kicked open the door and shouted, "WAIT FOR ME, KYOUYA-SAMA!" Mickey and Bri looked at each other, then back to me, then back to each other...they smirked and ran after me.

"WAIT FOR ME, TAMAKI-SAMA!"

"WAIT FOR ME, HIITTACHIIN BROTHERS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The three girls...The two girls and one boy ran down the hallway. They turned a corner...MUSIC ROOM THREE! But Kaci stopped and said, "...How do we know we're in Ouran?"

Bri and Mickey looked at each other. Mickey started, "Well...It happened like this...:

* * *

><p><em>Mickey POV<em>

_I woke up and saw a boy that looked mysteriously like Hunni-sempai. He was sitting on a guy that looked like Mori-sempai's shoulders. Kaci was being carried by him. I looked to my side and saw Bri being carried by a pair of boys that looked like the Hiitachiin brothers. And I...I was being carried by Tamaki?_

_I looked at 'Tamaki's' chest. There was a crest...IT LOOKED LIKE OURAN'S?_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"And that's how we know."

"...Really?"

"Yup!"

"...GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" with that, Kaci opened the doors.

**"Welcome."** All the girls'(?) eyes widened with excitement as they saw the bright lights and rose petals flying at them. Kaci's blush intensified as Kyouya stepped foreward, **"Aah. Mr. Kaci Hex, first son of the CEO of a language softwear company. Princess Briana Kiryuu, final daughter of the head of a painting company. Finally, Princess Mickey Lee-Yang, the First daughter and heir of the famous toy company, 'Pan-Pan Panda Toy Company.(1)**'"

Kaci's face contorted in confusion. He murmmered a "He's speaking Japanese...and I understand it? Huh?" and 'fainted' into Kyouya's arms.

"KACI!"

**"HEX-SAN!"**

"Bitch, knows my name?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: BEHOLD! THE PROLOGUE! My computer's going crazy. So I'm trying to upload my shit before it goes crazy again.<strong>

**(1): Pan-Pan Panda Toy Company doesn't exist. I made it up. I don't own it, yo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Today, you are a host

**Author's Note: Sup, Bros. I'm alive and paying attention to my fangirls series again! But, don't be surprised that the chapters are short. I over-ed on writing fanfics.**

**So, Japanese isn't another language anymore sooo, everyone's speaking Japanese, except Kaci. Girls seem to love it when guys mix English into their Japanese in anime.**

**WARNING: Genderbender, yaoi/maleXmale in future**

**Ikuto: Sweetfoxgirl13 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or its various characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Talking: <strong>"Kaci Hex"

**Thinking: **_Bri Kiryuu_

**Other languages: "Micky Lee-Yang"**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Fangirls at Ouran...<em>

_**"Welcome."**__ All the girls'(?) eyes widened with excitement as they saw the bright lights and rose petals flying at them. Kaci's blush intensified as Kyouya stepped foreward, **"Aah. Mr. Kaci Hex, first son of the CEO of a language softwear company. Princess Briana Kiryuu, final daughter of the head of a painting company. Finally, Princess Mickey Lee-Yang, the First daughter and heir of the famous toy company, 'Pan-Pan Panda Toy Company.(1)**'"_

_Kaci's face contorted in confusion. He murmmered a "He's speaking Japanese...and I understand it? Huh?" and 'fainted' into Kyouya's arms._

_"KACI!"_

_**"HEX-SAN!"**_

_"Bitch, knows my name?"_

* * *

><p>Kaci had been placed on the couch, an ice pack on his forehead and eyes. Bri and Mickey were sitting on the couch across from him. The twins and Hunni were poking Kaci's legs. Mori was watching Hunni. Kyouya was messing with his laptop. Haruhi was talking to Bri about Kaci's fainting spell.<p>

"He's never fainted before. I think he's dead."

"No, I think he just has a cold."

"A cold? Who faints from a cold? That's like an anime thing or something."

"What?"

"Well, whenever Kaci has a cold, sh-_he_ just powers through it."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"HARUHI!"

"Oh no."

"How can you say that it's okay for someone to power through a cold? It's unhealthy! This poor soul, he must have gone through so much!"

An ice pack suddenly made contact with Tamaki's face. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP!"

"HE HIT ME WITH AN ICE PACK! HE'S SO VIOLENT!"

"Don't. Wake. Me. Up."

Kaci layed back down, pulling Hunni with him. Kaci smiled and said, "He's like a tiny pillow. So warm."

Hunni, not caring, decided it was nap time. That was when girls started to file in. As soon as they saw Hunni and Kaci, the squealing started. Renge appeared with a microphone in hand, "MOE!"

"MOE!"

Renge turned to the girl next to her, Mickey. She smiled, taking Mickey's hands in her own, "Comrade!"

"Cool!"

Kaci growled and sat up slightly, but not enough to wake Hunni, "**Why is everyone agains' me taking a nap?**"

He finally noticed all the girls surrounding him. He pouted and cocked his eyebrow. The girls started giggling. Kaci cocked his other eyebrow. The girls giggled more. Kaci smirked and slowly moved off the couch. He waved, "**How goes it?"**

The girls started whispering to each other.

"He's a foreigner!"

"An American!"

"Ooh, look at his eyes!"

"He's so tall!"

Kaci looked at Bri and Mickey. He finally noticed, he was just barely shorter than Tamaki. Oh, dang. Tamaki's like 6 feet tall. That's cool.

"Kesesesese! This _foreigner_ can _hear_ you."

The girls blushed and started stuttering out apologies. Kaci smirked and said, "It's fine, **Baby**."

He winked and many a girl fainted. Tamaki suddenly appeared with his arm around Kaci's shoulder, "Princesses, I would like to introduce our new host in training! Hex Kaci-san."

Kaci smirked, he could be like Haruhi. Just listen to them talk and have fun. As a girl, he'd never been able to talk to boys. Boys were scary. So, he'd be a fun guy.

He could act like those guys from his grandpa's old movies. William Powell and Cary Grant, maybe throw in a dash of Marilyn Monroe. That sounded like so much fun.

Kaci smirked and pushed Tamaki away, "So, who wants to give me a try?"

Bri rolled her eyes and signed up for some time with the twins. Mickey had already signed up for time with Tamaki. Wait...how were they going to pay for this? Eh, who cares.

* * *

><p>Kaci sat at a table with three girls. Because Hunni was taking an early nap, he got to hang out with them. He blushed at how their eyes were on him. But he ignored it and asked, "So, anything <strong>cool<strong> going on?"

"Uh...well, what about you? We don't know anything about you. What are your hobbies?"

"Oh! I love drawing and reading."

"You like reading? I thought Americans..."

"Oh, I guess I'm a bit of a nerd. But I just love how books take me away from problems in real life. I can be anyone I want. I can do anything. It's **amazing**."

The girls were looking at him with wide eyes. Their faces were dusted pink. Kaci smirked, "So, **darlings**, do you want to come and visit me here from now on?"

They nodded and started giggling. Kaci smiled, it was so much easier talking to girls!

* * *

><p><strong>After the Club was done...<strong>

"That'll be XXX yen."

"What?"

"XXX yen."

Kaci glared at Bri and Mickey. Mickey was looking everywhere but his face. Bri looked him in the eyes and mouthed, "Worth it."

Kaci rolled his eyes, "Just take my pay."

Mickey smiled, "Hosts on Kaci? Sweet! Come on, **Queen Wife-y**! To the hosts!"

Kyouya's glasses flashed, "Just a moment."

They turned to him, confused. He continued, "We need to deem you fit to be around the princesses."

Kaci blushed. He'd have to talk to boys. Oh god. Kyouya motioned for Kaci to follow him and the rest of the hosts. Bri and Mickey tried to follow, only to be stopped by the twins. Kaci tried to go after them, but Mori picked him up and carried him into a dark room. Kaci seemed to be the only one scared out of his mind.

Haruhi looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Kaci seemed to be able to talk for hours, nonstop, with the girls. Why was he so scared right now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I told you it was gonna be short.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Dancing

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Behold! The awesome me has returned to this fic! Yeah, sure I'm back. I had this all written out, and then it got deleted. I am officially, royally pissed. Oh well, better get to work.**

**Quick reminder; Everyone's speaking Japanese, so when it's bold, Kaci's speaking English. **

**Haruhi: Fox-san owns nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Talking: <strong>"Kaci Hex"

**Thinking: **_Bri Kiryuu_

**Other languages: "Micky Lee-Yang"**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Fangirls at Ouran...<em>

_Kaci blushed. He'd have to talk to boys. Oh god. Kyouya motioned for Kaci to follow him and the rest of the hosts. Bri and Mickey tried to follow, only to be stopped by the twins. Kaci tried to go after them, but Mori picked him up and carried him into a dark room. Kaci seemed to be the only one scared out of his mind._

_Haruhi looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Kaci seemed to be able to talk for hours, nonstop, with the girls. Why was he so scared right now?_

* * *

><p>Kaci looked around the room. It was covered in mahogany drapes, shutting out the light. The room was lit with candles. Kaci would've been impressed, if he hadn't been so self-conscious.<p>

The host slowly sauntered in. The twins. Then, Mori and Hunni. Until it got to the last three. Tamaki strutted in, flanked by Haruhi and Kyouya. Tamaki looked absolutely serious.

"All right, Kaci-san, Let's see if you're able to meet our standards."

* * *

><p>Kaci blushed as he tried his best to answer Tamaki and Kyouya's questions. He was surrounded by handsome boys and this was extremely embarrassing. Tamaki frowned and asked, "You seemed so comfortable with the princesses. Why're you so tense?"<p>

Kaci felt goosebumps go up his back. He whispered, "G-guys are hard t-to talk to."

The hosts got closer, straining to hear him, "What?"

"G-guys are h-h-hard to t-talk to."

He peaked up to look at the door. Micky and Bri were mouthing to him. He eyed them, confused. Mickey held up a notebook that said, "**Imagine they're girls!**"

Masque looked up at Kyouya, then said, "Guys are just hard for me to talk to. I don't usually talk to them, seeing as how I have so many friends that're girls."

"Hmm...all right. We'll have to work on that," Kyouya wrote down some stuff on his notepad.

* * *

><p>"If a princess spills tea, what do you do?"<p>

"I ask if she's **okay** and quick clean it up."

"If she burns herself?"

"Grab some ice and put it on her burn. Make sure to keep eye contact."

"If there's no ice?"

"Carefully walk her to the sink or the nurses office."

"If a Princess asks what you like to do for fun?"

"I tell her the truth...?"

"What is the truth?"

"I like reading and drawing and listening to music."

"Reading, drawing, and listening to music. Proper grammar."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Kaci stepped out of the room, relieved. Bri and Micky ran to him, "How'd it go?"<p>

"I think it went well. Now they're just trying to figure out what "Type" I am."

* * *

><p>"This will be your second day. We expect you to be as well behaved as yesterday."<p>

Kaci blushed as he watched Kyouya adjust his glasses. He nodded and walked to his area, close enough to Kyouya so he could keep an eye on Kaci.

The girls smiled as he approached, "Good Morning, Hex-san!"

"**G'morning**, Princesses."

The girls squealed in excitement. The girl on his left smiled and asked, "How are you liking Ouran so far, Hex-san?"

"You can call me Kaci if you like, Hex-san is too formal for me."

The girls blushed and nodded, "I really like Ouran so far. It's nice, though it's way different than what America's like."

"What kinds of movies do you like?"

"Well, I really like old fashioned **black and white** ones. They're so **romantic**," Kaci smiled at them, his eyes sparkling as he thought of the romance. The girls leaned forward, "What kind of romance?"

"Well, I could show you, if you don't mind or think I'm too forward..."

Kaci was blushing and averting his eyes. He glanced up at the girls, giving them a puppy dog pout.

"N-no, Kaci!"

"We could never think that you're too forward!"

"We'd love for you to show us!"

Kaci smiled as he stood up. He held out his hand for one of the girls to take. She took his hand and he twirled her into a slow waltz. He placed his cheek close to hers and sang, "**Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so I can hardly speak~**."**(1)**

The girl blushed as the others squealed in excitement. He slowly twirled her around, a smile on his face. There were violins in the background.

Haruhi looked around. Renge and Micky had somehow gotten an entire orchestra in the room. Bri was helping Kyouya move the other girls into a line, all saying they wanted to dance.

Kaci continued to sing and dance with the girl. When the music stopped, he sat back down with the girl, "That was fun."

"Y-yes. It was."

"We'd like to dance too!"

Kaci turned around to see tons of girls surrounding him, as well as the other hosts. He blushed and said, "A-all of you? Well, I...I suppose if it's all right."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. Welllllllllll, see yous, also. What type should Kaci be? I don't even know. Somebody help me!<strong>

**(1): The song he's singing is Cheek to Cheek by Fred Astaire.**


	4. Chapter 4: Your type is?

**Author's Note: Yeah...so. I'm back...and alive. Good for me. XD Well, I better work on this then.**

**Haruhi: Fox-san owns nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Talking: <strong>"Kaci Hex"

**Thinking: **_Bri Kiryuu_

**Other languages: "Micky Lee-Yang"**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Fangirls at Ouran...<em>

_Kaci continued to sing and dance with the girl. When the music stopped, he sat back down with the girl, "That was fun."_

_"Y-yes. It was."_

_"We'd like to dance too!"_

_Kaci turned around to see tons of girls surrounding him, as well as the other hosts. He blushed and said, "A-all of you? Well, I...I suppose if it's all right."_

* * *

><p>Kaci stared at his huge room in his huge house. It was like a dream. A really awesome one where he was rich! He was savoring the super soft bed and the cozy blankets. This was awesome. He smiled, the bed was so comfy. He started to nod off. At least...he would've, if Renge and the Host club hadn't broken into his house, dragging Micky and Bri behind them.<p>

Renge shouted, "IT'S TIME!"

Kaci flinched back, "What?! What's happening?!"

Renge was in his face as she squealed, "Today...We'll be figuring out your type!"

Bri grinned, "Calm down, Kace."

"You'll just be taking a few simple tests," Kyouya explained.

"I thought we were done with tests."

"These are different ones. Renge will be in charge."

Kaci gulped as he looked into Renge's shining eyes. She looked terrifying.

* * *

><p>"All right, Hex-san. First, some questions. What are your hobbies?"<p>

"I like drawing, writing, playing with my cat, and baking."

Renge nodded, writing on a clip board. Kaci felt himself getting nervous.

"Any fears?"

"Uh...Dogs, rats, thunder, and ghost themed horror movies."

She wrote more things down, "Right. I have your medical history right here. It says that you get frequent pains in your chest from inflammation of the muscles around your lungs. What's that about?"

"Umm. Every now and again I get pains, but it happens at random and nothing else happens except for a few moments I have to slow my breathing."

"Any treatments for this?"

"Not really, the doctor just tells my mom an' me to take some pain pills."

"How much does it hurt."

"It's a dull pain. So I can work through it."

"Good, good. How are your grades?"

"I get A's and B's."

"Mhm...catch!"

Renge tossed a small paper weight at Kaci. He dodged out of the way, only for him to trip over his long legs.

"Oh no."

He landed on his face with a loud SMACK.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay. Sorry about that, Renge. I didn't mean to dodge when you told me to catch."

He attempted to lift himself up, only for him to get up to fast.

"Wh-whoa!"

He backpedaled into his chair. He tripped and everything seemed to slow down. Just as he was falling, someone grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him up. Kaci felt someone's chest against his cheek.

"Are you all right?"

Kaci heard Mickey, Bri, and Renge giggling. He looked up to the person that'd caught him. His heart almost beat out of his chest. Kyouya. He gulped as his face got hot. He pulled away and said, "S-sempai!"

Bri and Mickey's eyes flashed as they appeared next to Kaci. They had twin cheshire cat smiles as they said, "Sempai? Senpai, notice me! Doki doki doki!"

"Booooy, he makes your heart go doki doki!"

Kaci resembled a tomato as he whispered, "Hush your faces!"

He backed away from Kyouya, his heart beating fast. This was so embarrassing. He continued to blush as he picked up his chair and sat down. He stuttered to Renge, "A-any other questions?"

She grinned, "Nope. It's simple. Your type is..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Artistic Type:<span>** There's the artistic character who's usually somewhat sickly and moody and a bit on the quiet side...Usually a very nice character who's very kindly

**(That: I took from a website called scuttlebutt-inc from some person called kei. It was a good list. Honestly, if you wanna find it, look up bl/dating sim character types on google)**

**(These next ones I got from Tvtropes. Com. It's awesome)**

**Adorkable Type: **"dorky" in some fashion. Maybe they're socially inept or shy. Maybe they're really clumsy. Maybe they have some really, really conspicuous character tic that tends to earn them weird looks. Maybe they're just so darn sweet, that it borders on embarrassing. Heck, maybe they're just an out-and-out Nerd. However, rather than making them an outcast, these quirks give the character an endearing vulnerability.

**Ditzy Genius Type: **while very intelligent and talented, has absolutely nothing in the way of common sense, logic, wit or tact. Has high general intelligence but is highly inept at something more mundane than their intellectual interests (social skills, for example) or lacks common sense

**Sensitive Type: **He has a lack of athleticism, meaning he could not be very interested in sports, or he may have an illness that keeps him from playing. He lacks agression and has an open, emotional personality. Typically has feminine interests as well as an effeminate appearance.

**All right. I need help deciding. Cause it's hard. So please vote!**


	5. Chapter 5: First day: Kaci

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Also, I love Maruchan ramen noodles, they're delicious. But today at school, they bought a new type of ramen noodles. It's from a company called Nongshim. I'm scared of it. e-e**

**Update: It was onion-y. Not really my cup of ramen. I don't like it.**

**Also, I realized, I never talked about there first night in their new world! Mwahahahaha! Time to do that ish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Artistic Type:<strong> There's the artistic character who's usually somewhat sickly and moody and a bit on the quiet side...Usually a very nice character who's very kindly

**(That: I took from a website called scuttlebutt-inc from some person called kei. It was a good list. Honestly, if you wanna find it, look up bl/dating sim character types on google)**

**(These next ones I got from Tvtropes. Com. It's awesome)**

**Adorkable Type: **"dorky" in some fashion. Maybe they're socially inept or shy. Maybe they're really clumsy. Maybe they have some really, really conspicuous character tic that tends to earn them weird looks. Maybe they're just so darn sweet, that it borders on embarrassing. Heck, maybe they're just an out-and-out Nerd. However, rather than making them an outcast, these quirks give the character an endearing vulnerability.

**Ditzy Genius Type: **while very intelligent and talented, has absolutely nothing in the way of common sense, logic, wit or tact. Has high general intelligence but is highly inept at something more mundane than their intellectual interests (social skills, for example) or lacks common sense

**Sensitive Type: **He has a lack of athleticism, meaning he could not be very interested in sports, or he may have an illness that keeps him from playing. He lacks agression and has an open, emotional personality. Typically has feminine interests as well as an effeminate appearance.

**So, thanks for the help Miss Elphina, Ice Queen Ruler, Zero Von Hellsing, and Just Obsessed. **

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Fangirls at Ouran...<em>

_"Booooy, he makes your heart go doki doki!"_

_Kaci resembled a tomato as he whispered, "Hush your faces!"_

_He backed away from Kyouya, his heart beating fast. This was so embarrassing. He continued to blush as he picked up his chair and sat down. He stuttered to Renge, "A-any other questions?"_

_She grinned, "Nope. It's simple. Your type is..."_

* * *

><p>"The Exotic Artist Type!"<p>

"What?"

Renge held Kaci's hand in her's, "The exotic artist! You may act different with boys, but with girls...You're gentle and thoughtful. You like to see girls smile! You enjoy artistic things. You love classical dancing and art museums. You look at a sunset and think of how you could paint it. The way you put your whole being into listening to someone as they talk. Your eyes dart around as you take in every detail. Sensitive. A little sickly and moody. An artist."

"**Uh...**"

"On top of that, your American accent is adorable!"

"**American accent**?"

"Absolutely amazing! Can you say cheeseburger?"

"**Cheeseburger.**"

Renge squealed in excitement. Kaci smiled, she was nice. Bri rolled her eyes, "Okay, yeah. He's got an accent. So, can we go home now?"

Haruhi nodded, "Can I get a ride with you, Kiryuu-san?"

"You can call me Bri, if I can call you Haruhi."

"All right."

"Hey, Haruhi-san, can I call you Haruhi too?"

"Sure, Mickey-san."

"It's Mickey now!"

Tamaki smiled and the twins looked at him, "What's with you, Boss?"

The king's smile only grew. He watched the girls talk to Haruhi with a blush on his face. Haruhi was so cute! She had her own group of girl friends now! Next, she'd start wearing adorable pink dresses and bows in her hair.

* * *

><p><em>Back to their first night in their new world...<em>

Kaci's eyes widened as he took in the limo waiting for him outside. The chauffeur smiled, tipping his hat.

"Master Hex, how was your first day of school?"

"Uh...**Cool**? I joined a club."

Bri and Mickey were smirking at the chauffeur. He had brown hair and eyes. They thought he resembled a bunny. Kaci, ever oblivious, didn't notice it. Heck, not many girls would have noticed.

The chauffeur suddenly got flustered, "Oh! Of course, I'm your new chauffeur. Your mother hired me. My name is Yamamoto Daichi. I am very pleased to meet you, sir."

"**Nice.** Well, I guess you know my name already. **Uh**...You can call me Kaci, if you want?"

Yamamoto turned red and nodded. Kaci nodded back, and got into his limo. This was so cool. He waved to Bri and Mickey. Then, he smirked. Sticking his upper body out the window, he shouted, "**AAAAAAY! BABY, WHAT'CHO NAME IS?!**"

Bri shouted back, "**I'LL CALL YOU!**"

Mickey joined in, "**SARANG HAE!**"

Yamamoto drove the limo away before there could be anymore embarrassment.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but the limo suddenly stopped. Kaci looked out the window. THAT WAS HIS HOUSE?!<p>

He'd never seen a forest so huge in his entire life! Not only that, his house was right in the middle of it! It's outer walls were a deep green, lined with silver. It had tall iron gates surrounding the forest and house. He couldn't even see the end of it. As the limo drove through the gates, his jaw dropped at the moat with cattails and waterlilies growing out of it. A freaking _moat_.

The gardener waved to Kaci through the limo. Kaci waved back, watching in shock. The rose bushes in front were covered in wild, pink roses. Beneath them were violet irises that moved in the soft breeze.

They pulled up to the house, and Yamamoto opened the door. Kaci stumbled out with his jaw hanging. An older woman was standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a black pantsuit. Her red hair was pinned up in a tight bun. Her green eyes seemed to bore into his soul. She pursed her lips, "Master Hex. Your mother has called ten times in the past half hour. You are to call her back immediately and tell her how your first day was."

"Uh...right. Thank you."

The woman gave him a quick nod, then shouted into the house, "Get him a phone!"

There was a scrambling noise and someone called back, "Yes, Miss Marx!"

Kaci was pulled into the house by Miss Marx. Her perfectly manicured nails encouraging him to not move against her. He walked up the marble stairs and into the mansion. A man in a butler uniform was holding a phone on a pillow for him. Kaci lifted it and saw it had already dialed his mom. He looked around, confused as it began to ring. This was an anime. What was his mom doing in an anime?

**(The words being spoken after this are all in English.)**

There was a click of it being answered, his mom's voice came through. You could hear the smile in her voice, "Sugar Bear! How are you? How was your first day?"

"Uh...Mommy?"

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Do you want to come home? I'll have a plane ready!"

"What? No! Mom, I'm fine. I just miss you."

"Oh! I miss you too, Baby Boy. Here, your brother wants to say hi!"

* * *

><p>Kaci stared at the canopy of his bed in shock. He had his legs hanging of the end of his bed, a black and orange canopy bed. He had a walk in closet filled with all the clothes that Kaci had ever dreamed of wearing. A cherry wood desk was placed next to the far wall. On top of it was a Mac computer and a high end drawing tablet. The rest of the desk was covered in sketches and various papers. Right next to it was a lighted drawing desk, completely cluttered with photos, different pencils, chalk, and charcoal.<p>

On the opposite wall, was a few painting easels, one had an unfinished painting on it. All of the walls were decorated in paint splatters and various other drawings. It seemed that the rich him was allowed to draw on the walls with permanent marker. The walls also had different photos and posters hanging across them in no particular pattern. There was a dark room connected to his, for developing photos. He even had his own bathroom. It was awesome.

He'd been able to figure out his life in this world so far. His family was still in America. His mom had the same relationships, she was just a little more on the rich side. He still had his younger brother and sisters. It was all the same, which really freaked him out. Kaci sighed, apparently, his brother was _still_ a little sports star.

Kaci, looking himself up on the internet, found out that he had the same academic skill as when he was female. Kaci sighed, "So, it's all the same. Weird."

He also found out from his mom that he had chosen to come to this school to increase relations in the Japan branch of his mother's company. Kaci continued to sigh, his eyes rolling about in his head.

He was like this for a few hours. That was when he got bored and rolled out of bed. He started going through every single one of the fancy art tools. In her original world, Kaci would have to wait till her birthday to get even one of these awesome things.

* * *

><p>"Master Hex?"<p>

Kaci looked up from the candy stash he had found. It was the scary lady from before! Her piercing eyes glared at the candy in his hands. He dropped it immediately. She smiled slightly, but it ended up looking like she wasn't even trying. Miss Marx continued speaking, "It is time for your dinner, Master Hex."

He nodded, "Right. Thanks, Miss Marx."

She rolled her eyes, "I've already told you to call me Lynn."

"R-right. Lynn. Sorry."

She gave him a curt nod, then led him to the dining room. This was where a gigantic meal was waiting for him. All of it smelled so good. Kaci wasn't sure what to make of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yeah. No. Writers block. I have nothing left to give right now. Sorry. I'll continue this. I'm just tired.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Nekozawa-Senpai, Notice Me!

**Author's Note: Wutup, sluts! Guess who just got outta prison! Yeah, I've been watching a lot of 50% Off...Now I'm quoting Thugisa in my life. Awesome.**

**Also, I've been rereading reviews and I realized that Nekozawa-senpai hasn't been featured yet. I must say, that I was disappointed in myself. Btw, Nekozawa-senpai made it like ten/twenty feet into the host club without his cloak and wig. During the Kirimi thing. So I think he can walk around the Host Club freely with his cloak and wig on.**

**Well, I own nothing but Kaci. awwww yissss.**

* * *

><p>Kaci had been a host for a week now and was pretty sure that he'd gotten into the swing of things. Though, it was interesting how everyone was so nice. The girls were all so sweet, even if they were a little naive about normal things sometimes. Kaci was serving tea when he heard Tamaki making a terrified noise.<p>

Kaci turned to the source, trying to figure out what was wrong. Unfortunately, he couldn't see Tamaki through all the guests crowding around. Curious, and seeing that his guests wanted to see too, he asked, "Why don't we go see what's going on, **Princesses?**"

His guests nodded in excitement. Kaci smiled and led them to where Haruhi and Tamaki had been. Kaci approached Haruhi, about to ask what was going on, when he saw _him._ Micky and Bri were at his sides in seconds. Bri was about to attempt to stop Kaci, only for Micky to stop her. Mickey's smile looked like it would split her face when she saw what was happening.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Mmmmm, That Nekozawa-senpai."_

_Bri let out a small puff of laughter, "You really do like the dark ones."_

_Kaci pouted and said, "I can't help my type. If I ever met Nekozawa in real life...man, I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping him."_

_Bri and Micky looked confused, "What about Kyouya?"_

_Kaci rolled her eyes, "Kyouya is love, Nekozawa-senpai is absolute lust."_

_"Don't worry, Kace, I'll stop you. I'll preserve your honor," Bri nodded to herself._

_Kaci giggled, "Thanks, Bri," She glanced at Micky, "We all know what you'll do."_

_"I won't stop you from acting out your deepest, darkest fantasies with the sexy Nekozawa."_

_"I'm doomed..."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Tamaki was hiding behind Kyouya when Kaci appeared. He approached the dark door, a black cloaked figure held an iron candelabra in front of it. Tamaki shouted, "Kaci! Don't get so close to him!"<p>

Haruhi frowned as she watched Kaci completely disregard what Tamaki had said. In the week that she'd known him, he'd been all about rules and following orders. It had puffed up Tamaki-senpai's ego enough. This time...it was different, Kaci's eyes were wide and had some kind of emotion rolling in them like waves.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, just as confused as Haruhi, but less prone to showing it. He thought about stopping Kaci, but decided against it. This could prove to be interesting, and profitable. The guests seemed to be captivated by Kaci's behavior.

As the entire Host Club and its guests watched, no one dared move to stop him.

"Yes...you are all invited to join the Black Magic Club. You will even get your own Beelzenef doll."

The cloaked figure turned to where everyone's eyes were. Behind him was a younger man he'd never met before. He smiled, the candle light played across Nekozawa's features, creating a mysterious feel.

"Hello, I am Nekozawa Umehito, a third year. Who might you be? Do you wish to join the Black Magic Club?"

Kaci snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. The customers looked around, confused. Kaci's shocked expression quickly shifted to a smirk as he reached out to his Senpai. He gently caressed Nekozawa's cheek, stepping a little closer. His smile widened slightly, "Your hair as if flickers in the candle light,"

Kaci pulled Nekozawa closer by his waist, gently dipping his senpai. Nekozawa's hood fell back, revealing his wig fully. No one dared to breath.

"Your shining ivory skin..."

Kaci leaned forward a bit, his brown eyes looking deeply into his senpai's blue. Nekozawa was frozen in shock, holding Beelzenef in a death grip. Kaci's hot breath caressing Nekozawa's lips. The guests watched with baited breath. Nekozawa's pale cheeks becoming pink, Kaci smiled and pulled Nekozawa flush against him.

"Your smile, more mysterious than a flower illuminated by the moonlight...yes...almost as if..."

Kaci softly whispered into Nekozawa's ear, "You're a cursed anatomical doll."**(1)**

Something seemed to snap. Nekozawa's face turned tomato red. The guests all had hearts in their eyes as they squealed in excitement. Tamaki was in shock, still hiding behind Kyouya.

Kaci was quickly broken out of his lust-caused flirting session and realized that Nekozawa was male and that was terrifying. _Boy's are scary. Shit. Tank! Tank! I need an out_ here!**(2)**

Kaci's pride and fear of offending people stopped him from pushing the flustered Black Magic President away. He gulped and his cheeks started to dust red.

Kaci gently lifted Nekozawa from the dip, then released his hold. Kaci whispered, "It is very nice to meet you, Senpai."

Nekozawa pulled his hood back up and screamed. Then, the poor senpai ran back into the Black Magic Club room. Kaci blushed further and turned back to his guests, "Well, **Princesses,** why don't we go back to our table, now that the excitement is over."

The girls were all bright red, then started screaming. Many ran up to Kaci and started hugging him. Kaci turned red and looked to the other hosts for help. All the others were either in shock or grinning.

Kaci winced and thought over how much the twins were going to tease him after this. And Kyouya had seen him! Kyouya had seen him in that embarrassing fit of desire. God that was embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Yeah, Nekozawa's host practice quote. I felt the need to put it in. Also, I changed wax doll to anatomical doll.<strong>

**(2): Anyone else watch 50% off? heh heh heh. **


End file.
